


Fare Thee Well

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, hux gets a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has to convince a hotel clerk to take in a cat while on the job.</p><p>Inspired by events from "Inside LLewyn Davis".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare Thee Well

If there was one thing to be known about Hux, it was that he was never good under pressure. And the texts from Phasma, crowded parking lot, and low gas gauge were not doing wonders to his composure. Which is why when he finally found an empty parallel spot he nearly whimpered with joy as he slid into its place. 

Phasma knew how scrambled he could get, so she sent him multiple texts relaying her gate and what time she was expected to get there. Unfortunately, it only made Hux more stressed, as his mind quickly became controlled with these instructions and not the task at hand. In the middle of pronouncing her flight number, he accidentally pushed the gas with a little too much force than usual and projected himself into the car parked in front of him. 

Hux sat in horror once he realized what he had done.

"Shit" he gasped and stumbled out of his car.

it wasn't bad, but it was certainly enough to get him into a reasonable amount of trouble. The bumper was scraped horribly, ruining Hux's reflection with jagged interruptions in the metal. He shakily ran his fingers over it, begging the gods to turn back time just before his little incident had occurred. 

They didn't. 

Hux was mulling over his next move when he heard a soft cry come from the inside of the car. He moved to the side of the vehicle and pressed himself up against the glass, curiously inspecting the innards. 

To his surprise, inside rest a small, orange tabby, basking in the sun filtering through the window. It's legs were stretched toward the door, and it's tongue was stuck out like a dog's, whining piteously. A hole opened up in Hux's stomach. 

The poor thing was _dying,_ ~~~~practically, and it's owner was nowhere in sight. Hux would have calmed if he hadn't spot the meter, which revealed to still have 6 hours left in its bank.

The cat would never make it.

Hux steamed. He knew that in these parts of town it was illegal to keep a pet in ~~~~~~~~a car for more than ten minutes. And if the dumbass owner of the car knew they were going to be longer than that allotted time, then they would have taken care of the cat.

Hux knew he had to take matters into his own hands.

He'd already messed up the bumper, so he figured what the hell. He was a lot more concerned with the cat than some asshole's temperament. 

From the ground he retrieved a rock as big around as his fist and chucked it at the driver's window, sending glass all over the sidewalk. Hux then reached in to coax the cat and sensing a change in barriers it scampered up towards the opening, allowing Hux to scoop him up. 

Hux was able to slip away, noticed but not bothered for. This type of thing happened a lot in the city, so much so that people began to care less about it. Even in circumstances of animal abuse. 

That wouldn't apply to the car owner, as Hux knew that if he returned, he would be pissed. 

To escape, Hux slipped into the nearest building. As he passed through the lobby, people gave him quick glances in accordance to the cat, dangling over his forearm. Hux expected this and was thankful that the feline didn't cry out, even though that was probably due to its dehydration. 

He'd forgotten all about Phasma as he strolled up to the front desk, formulating an excuse for his break-in in case someone asked. The clerk spun around to assist Hux with whatever he needed, but stopped once he saw the cat. 

"What can I do...for...you?" 

Hux weighed his options. But considering he had fallen through with the break in, there was no turning back. 

Besides, the clerk was kinda cute.

"Hi, umm..." Hux squinted at the name tag. "Kylo. Hey. I'm Hux. You think you could do me a favor?" 

Kylo's face contorted into confusion. Hux couldn't blame him, but he was getting impatient and hiked the cat up his waist to keep it secure. 

At least it was finally relaxing. 

"Um, sir, I'm not really allowed to-"

"Listen" Hux snapped. " You've  got to take this cat in,at least until I come up with a plan for it. I just saved it's life. Don't undermine my progress by sending it away!"

Kylo huffed. " What do you expect me to do with it?" 

Hux was practically bouncing up and down. " I dunno, you think you could watch it for a few hours?" 

Kylo's face filled with disbelief. "I gotta watch the hotel!" He hissed. 

"Just a couple?" 

Kylo was unfazed. "No."

Hux had to suck in a breath to contain himself. He had just turned foot when the clerk spoke again. 

"Wait." 

Hux turned around, slightly intrigued. He came upon the desk once more. Kylo stared at him, questionably. 

" If I'm going to watch this thing for 2 hours, you're going to have to make me dinner. Tonight. My place" he proposed. 

Hux set the cat on the counter just as soon as his eyebrows raised. He wasn't expecting that. 

"Are you serious?" Something inside him flipped over. 

Kylo appeared offended as he took the cat in his hands.

"It would sit on the floor. Y'know, I can just as easily change my mind if you're not up for it."

"N-no. That sounds...that sounds great. I'll be there at seven." 

Kylo seemed satisfied with his answer as he went to jot down the address. As he was writing, he asked Hux one more question. 

"What's the cat's name?"

Hux was about to answer when suddenly, the blood drained from his face. He practically lept from his spot on the counter, address in hand. 

"Phasma!"

Kylo stopped. " the cat's name...is Phasma?" 

Hux didn't reply. Instead, he raced out the door, leaving the cat in his place. Kylo and the feline shared a knowing glance. 

"One time I went out with a person who claimed they knew the force" he stated. "Could be weirder." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess in an AU, these wouldn't be their real names, but I like them, so I'm keeping them.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 if you like, maybe leave me some kudos ;) 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: rayndork.tumblr.com


End file.
